Last Person on Earth
by S3r3ndipity
Summary: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth! Channy multichapter. R&R! T for safety.
1. Last Person on Earth

**L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H**** :: ****C H A P T E R 1**

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

* * *

"I didn't kiss the pig, the pig kissed me!" He insisted, dodging random props to catch up with her.

He chased Sonny all the way through the corridor to her dressing room, determined to get her approval of kissing him. They stood in her dressing room. Chad leaned up against the door frame and Sonny seated on the couch.

"Admit it, Sonny. The moment you shoved that pig in my face was an act of nervousness. You wanted to kiss me but you were too scared to touch these sacred lips of sacred-ness," he bragged, tracing a finger over his lip as the flustered brunette adjacent to him rolled her eyes.

"Admit it, Chad. You're too cocky to accept the fact that I just don't want to kiss you. It's not that hard of an idea to grasp." Sonny tossed back, now standing and crossing her arms across her chest.

Chad scoffed. "Am not. I'm the most selfless person I know." He declared, popping his imaginary collar.

"More like the most self_ish_ person you know." Sonny sneered, folding her arms across her chest.

He groaned, "Dammit, Sonny! Just say you want to kiss me!"

"I don't want to kiss you!"

"How could you not?"

"I don't know… Maybe your lips left their sacredness back at Mackenzie Falls!" She guessed, a smirk present on her face.

He gasped, "Don't ever say such a thing!"

"I just did!" She declared, raising her arms in a _what now?_ matter.

"You just want to kiss me!" He insisted, the previous smirk replaced with impatience.

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Shut up!" Sonny yelled, threatening the blond to beg any further.

"I will when you admit it Monroe!" He growled.

"Anytime!" She agreed, surprising the two of them. "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!"

Chad growled in fury, but he went silent once the lights flickered out. Sonny let out a high-pitched screech and began to shake, being terrified of the sudden darkness. It didn't help that the window-less dressing room didn't provide any light.

"Chad?" Sonny screamed, her hands flying around to locate his body. She finally grasped his waist.

"Sonny..." Chad uneasily called, gripping her hand and pulling her to him. They wrapped their arms around each other in a tight hug.

She let out a shaky breath. "What just happened? We have a generator… the lights never stay out for more than five seconds."

"I don't know, Sonny, I don't know. Just hang tight, I guess." He replied, rubbing soothing circles on the brunette's back as her arms dug into his sides.

They sat in the quiet room, flinching at the any sound – whether it was the generator attempting to go on or the floorboards creaking at the weight they held.

A soft drop was heard – probably a book or Tawni's lipstick – and Sonny squealed.

"A little scared of the dark, Monroe?" Chad teased, feeling her tense up in his arms, as if debating whether or not to release him. He smirked.

Sonny frowned into his shoulder. "Shut up, Chad. I'm really freaked out right now and would appreciate it if you could refrain from teasing me."

A few silent minutes later, the lights slowly flickered back on, leaving their eyes squinty as they adjusted to the light. The room appeared just as they'd left it, nothing moved or messed with.

"We have to find the others, my cast mates! What if they're not okay?" Sonny wailed, finally coming to her senses.

Chad sighed. _An average Sonny move_.

"Sonny, I'm sure they're fine. You should be worrying about me, the greatest actor–"

"Oh, _can it_. I remember the electrical emergency procedure from my Condor Studios handbook. We should stay with a buddy and go to the alternative location, which in this case is the parking lot. Let's go!" She babbled, grabbing Chad's hand and dragging him through the hallway.

"Is this all necessary?" Chad whined as the neared the So Random! lobby. His arm felt like jelly as the brunette roughly led him through the halls with it.

"Yeah!" Sonny paused. "Wait… our show's logo was painted on that wall," Sonny exclaimed, pointing at the wall they were facing.

"And over there – the framed pictures of our cast were mounted on that wall!" She pointed out, baking away from the walls as if they were infested with termites.

"Not about me, not about me. Let's just go and get your safety precautions over with so I can go back to Stage 4 and make some Mackenzie Falls magic." Chad bragged, now dragging _Sonny_ to the parking lot.

"Hhmph. Must be renovations," She decided, shaking from Chad's grip and walking with him side by side out the studio's main entrance.

The two opened the doors, walking out and taking a seat on the nearest bench. They looked around, their eyebrows creasing in confusion at what they saw.

The landscaping team wasn't out – they were always on call to water and maintain the gorgeous garden in front of the studio. Come to speak of it, there wasn't even a garden… Let alone a studio.

"Chad, what's going on?"

Chad shrugged, awestruck as well. His foot began to tap nervously.

"Did you and your little Falls cast plan this as a prank on So Random! Cause it's not funny anymore…" Sonny questioned, her eyes flickering from every nook and corner in the building. There was no sign of civilization.

"Dammit, Sonny, I have no idea what's going on. Button it." He commanded, silencing the brunette.

He turned, squinting in the light to read the plaque on the bench.

"In memory of Susan Fleemer," he read, "a heroin known to all who taught."

Sonny turned back too, reading it in disbelief.

"Well, the studio _did_ use to be a school…" Sonny began.

Chad looked up to her in question. "Handbook," she clarified. "The plane ride to California from Wisconsin was really long."

"Maybe so, but they must have renovated the school building into a studio. This bench used to be in honor of Mr. Condor. I used to come when I was younger, say 10 or 11, and sit here. I had the plaque memorized and never did it mention anyone named Susan Fleemer." He explained, sinking back in his seat.

"Where are we?" Sonny asked in a soft voice, causing Chad to sympathize for her fear.

"I don't know, Sonny. I don't know."

* * *

Ah! I was really really excited to post this story. I don't know why, actually, I just was… Hahaha I hope you liked it. It came out kind of dramatic. To think, I could have just made them kiss and move on with their lives with less than 100 words. Haha, like I would actually do that. XD I feel powerful. No kissing for them! At least not for now. Heheh(:

Oh, and this isn't the end. Or anywhere close, for that matter. The next few chapters will be focused on the two of them trying to figure out why they're trapped in another dimension. But of course they're too dumb to realize it was because Sonny wouldn't kiss him _even_ if he was the last person on Earth, which he now is. So yeah, that's about it. Byeee.

**REVIEW(:**

-S3r3ndipity

P.S. Check out my other multichapters – _The Only Exception_ and _Summer with the Stars_! The updates may be a little slower now that I have three multichapters going but I will definitely try my bestest!


	2. Secrets

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 2

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

.:.:.:.:.  
previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_Well, the studio _did_ use to be a school…" Sonny began._

_Chad looked up to her in question. "Handbook," she clarified. "The plane ride to California from Wisconsin was really long."_

"_Maybe so, but they must have renovated the school building into a studio. This bench used to be in honor of Mr. Condor. I used to come when I was younger, say 10 or 11, and sit here. I had the plaque memorized and never did it mention anyone named Susan Fleemer." He explained, sinking back in his seat._

"_Where are we?" Sonny asked in a soft voice, causing Chad to sympathize for her fear._

"_I don't know, Sonny. I don't know."_

.:.:.:.:.

"Well you wanna know what I _do_ know? I know that we're gonna find out what's going on, right now." She instructed, walking back through the unpainted halls to her dressing room. Chad followed close after her, still looking around the halls for some glitch in this sick joke. Maybe a chip of the red paint that was on these halls? A rubber chicken? A _real_ chicken?

By the time he caught up with Sonny she was seated at her dark cherry wood desk, typing on her Apple laptop intently. It appeared as if the only room that remained the same was her dressing room, the room they fought in moments ago.

"Got anything yet?" He asked, pulling up a folded chair to sit next to her.

"Not yet… It says no news reports have been filed since 1985." Sonny read off the laptop.

Chad shook his head fearfully. "This must be some joke."

"And what, all of Los Angeles is in on it?" She sighed. "No, Chad. It's been 25 years without civilization. We can't just recreate them, they're gone. I don't know where they went, but they're gone."

"Look, Sonny… I know you're trying to be all mature about this, but I know you're scared. CDC isn't afraid of anything and even I admit I'm completely spooked. So if you need to talk, you can come see me in my dressing room. But as for now, I can't take anymore of this depressing news. Catch ya later." He says, walking out the door.

"Wait!" Sonny called, ushering Chad back to face her. "Okay, I admit it. I'm scared. I don't have my mom, or my house. And this is a vacant lot without any shows. So yes, I'm freaking out right now. I'm trying to make sense of this and it doesn't make any sense."

He walked back, taking a seat back on the chair next to Sonny.

"This is like Scary Saturday… They swore on a fortune cookie and their lives changed forever." Chad shivered.

"Except they went on with their lives – our lives don't even _exist_!" She cried, facing him.

"True. We're going to be okay, Sonny." He soothed, noticing the unshed tears from Sonny's eyes. He'd never seen her cry before and didn't intend to now.

"What should we do, Chad?" Sonny murmured, laying her head on the desk.

Chad placed his hand on her head, gently massaging it comfortingly.

"I'm not sure… Our jobs are gone, our parents are gone. Heck, all traces of our previous lives are gone. So I guess we're going to have to wing it from here. Consider this as your rebirth – there's no evidence of your previous life so now you have nothing to worry about." Chad explained.

"Nothing to worry about? Chad, what about my mom? Where is she, did she die? I'm so confused!" She asked, letting the tears spill out of her eyes and make their way down her cheeks. Chad's gaze instantly softened at her state – which almost made _him_ want to cry.

"Oh, Sonny, come here." He responded, taking her into his arms as she cried softly into his shoulder, her body slightly shaking with each sob.

His arm was curved around her neck, the other protectively around her waist. Hers were strewn around his back, her grip tightened as if her life depended on it.

"It's going to be okay, Sonshine, you'll get your mom back. We're going to get everything back. Just trust me on this one."

Sonny suddenly pulled away, causing his brow to crease with worry.

"Why are you being so nice to me?" She sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Because maybe I…" He began, quickly shaking the thought from his head. "You're scared, I'm scared. You lost everything, I lost everything. For the first time we're actually on the same boat." He stammered, nervous of her reaction.

Sonny smiled, hugging him once again. The tears weren't present in her eyes anymore as her body swayed with his in the hug.

To his dismay, she pulled back moments later. Her signature happy grin was plastered all over her face, screaming 'Hey look at me, I'm all happy'.

"Thanks. Y'know, I could get used to this Chad. I like him."

"I'm the same Chad, Sonny. You just never gave me a change to surprise you because you've always expected me to be the jerk I'm made out to be."

"You're not a jerk. Clearly you're not a jerk," she assured him, taking his hand in hers comfortingly. "You're far from it, Chad. If you were a jerk you wouldn't care about how I felt, and here you are _hugging_ me. I've never met a jerk who hugs. Jerks just don't hug."

"I suppose not. I'm sure they hug their mothers, though." He insisted with a laugh, marveling at the smile that broke out on Sonny's face.

Sonny laughed, "What's your reasoning for that?"

"Well, you'd have to be pretty heartless to refuse hugs from those who conceived you." Chad laughed.

"Ha ha, awkward." Sonny mumbled, fumbling with a button on her dress. She smiled at a thought.

"Do you hug your mom, Chad?" She asked carefully.

"I used to." He breathed out, regretting his choice of words every second that passed.

Sonny's brow creased. "Wait… Why don't you anymore?"

"She's not here to hug." He murmured, averting his gaze from Sonny's eyes to his newly interesting shoes.

Sonny's eyes widened and she squeezed his hand sympathetically.

"What happened?"

"She had a terminal cancer. Pancreatic cancer. There was nothing the doctors could do… she only had five months." He explained, biting his lip to conceal his feelings as much as he could.

"I'm so sorry, Chad." She said, rubbing his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Sonny."

"You're right, it's not my fault. But I still could've been more considerate of you. Here I was engaging in our classic arguing and I never stopped to think that maybe you were a human too. So I'm sorry." Sonny apologized, looking down at the floor ashamedly.

"I accept your apology, Monroe. Really, it's no big deal. I haven't been very considerate of you, either." Chad reasoned, his eyes piercing into his to show the true meaning of his last statement.

"Well none of my parents have died."

"How about your dad? You never talk about him much." He felt her stiffen immediately, her eyes turning from milk chocolate to dark, burning coal in an instant.

"He left me and my mom before we left for Los Angeles."

"How could he leave _you_?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Sonny demanded, yanking her hand away from his.

"Sonny, you're the nicest person I've ever met. What was his reasoning?" Chad admitted, biting his lip as if he was refraining from beating her father to shreds even though he wasn't in the room.

She sighed, "He didn't have any. He fed off of my mom's money and support. He needed it to fuel his alcoholism and drug abuse."

Chad's gaze softened, "Oh, Sonny…"

"So when we shared the news with him, he went crazy. His beatings were twenty times worse and he almost even killed my mom. He aimed an empty wine bottle at her head, but thank goodness his missed. I might not be alive if he didn't. I might've been… _next_." She shivered, taking his hand once again.

"He _beat_ you?" Chad asked, flabbergasted.

"That's what I said, isn't it?" She retorted, covering her emotion with a rock-hard wall.

Chad stared at her blankly, no emotion present in his facial features. At once, his brow creased and he took her other hand in his.

"That's why I liked fighting with you so much… I've never been able to fight back." She revealed as he traced circles on the palm of her hand.

"What a monster," Chad shook his head, scooping Sonny into another friendly, assuring hug that was far overdue.

.:.:.:.:.

G'day, folks. So that's the new updated chapter.

I'm not sure what I think of it, but it's sort of a filler. I really want them to form a strong friendship built off of trust before they decide to date. So this was them learning about each other's past. More action is coming in the next few chapters.

If you have any ideas or things they could talk/research about, put it in your review, por favor, because I'm trying not to put you to sleep! Haha(:

REVIEW**(:  
**because there's a lot of alerters and a lot les reviews! Haha

**-S3r3ndipity**


	3. Fallin' for You

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 3

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_So when we shared the news with him, he went crazy. His beatings were twenty times worse and he almost even killed my mom. He aimed an empty wine bottle at her head, but thank goodness his missed. I might not be alive if he didn't. I might've been… next." She shivered, taking his hand once again._

"_He beat you?" Chad asked, flabbergasted._

"_That's what I said, isn't it?" She retorted, covering her emotion with a rock-hard wall._

_Chad stared at her blankly, no emotion present in his facial features. At once, his brow creased and he took her other hand in his._

"_That's why I liked fighting with you so much… I've never been able to fight back." She revealed as he traced circles on the palm of her hand._

"_What a monster," Chad shook his head, scooping Sonny into another friendly, assuring hug that was far overdue._

.:.:.:.:.

"I don't know but I think I may be fallin' for you,  
droppin' so quickly.  
Maybe I should keep this to myself,  
wait until I know you better.  
I am tryin' not to tell you but I want to.  
I'm scared of what you'll say.  
So I'm hidin' what I'm feelin',  
but I'm tired of holdin' this inside my head."  
- Colbie Caillat, _Fallin' for You_

They both decided to get some sleep after the busy events, laying down on the couch for lack of better, and more _roomy_, options.

This space problem made is nearly impossible for either of them to fall asleep, since Sonny was forced to face Chad, one hand around his neck and the other on his chest. Chad was hen obligated to put an arm around her waist protectively to keep her from falling over. Hence the uncomfortable comfortable position, no pun intended.

Chad was trying to ignore the way every curve of her body was pressed against him, Sonny trying to ignore his intoxicating scent and muscularly-built body.

This left them both to pretend that they were indeed asleep, easily convincing the other since they were so concentrated on their own 'sleeping' behavior to even consider the others. But luckily, they convinced themselves so thoroughly that they succumbed to their sleepiness by three in the morning.

The next morning made for an awkward wake-up, Sonny coming to consciousness first. She nearly jumped out of her skin and fled to Alaska at the sight of his face so close to hers.

She jumped away form him, landing in a _thud_ on the floor. Chad quickly awoke, his arms not used to their emptiness.

He looked around for Sonny, widening in shock once he saw her on the floor.

He jumped to his feet, rushing down to aid her.

"Sonny are you alright?" He questioned, rolling her around so that she faced him.

She rolled her eyes.

"I'm _fine_, Chad. You just scared me is all." She breathed out, sitting up and brushing off her shirt.

"I scared you?" He asked, buttered up in confusion.

"I didn't exactly remember falling asleep last night, especially not wrapped in your arms." Sonny explained, a faint blush creeping up on to her cheeks as it so often did around her favorite blonde.

"Let me guess, you stayed up all night?" He asked tiredly, chuckling.

"You too?" She giggled, less aware of her embarrassment.

"I'm not very, um, _used_ to falling asleep pressed up to a girl." Chad admitted, blushing as well.

"And I'm not very used to falling asleep in a guy's arms, so I guess we're on the same page." Sonny laughed, taking his hand as he pulled her up to her full height.

"But I liked it," he said, shocking them both. "I liked the feeling where you're so nervous about nothing that you can't fall asleep. I haven't felt that way in forever."

Sonny smiled, "I liked it too, Chad."

Chad's crooked smile faded into a smirk.

"Good." He murmured.

"Good."

"Fine!"

"Fine!" Sonny laughed, missing their constant banter.

"So are we good?" He asked, the smirk growing bigger as his hand reached out to hers.

"Oh, we're _so_ good." She clarified, shaking his hand.

But to her surprise, he didn't let go. Instead he intertwined their fingers, leading her out of the room and outside to the bench they had grown fond of. They sat down, immediately turning to the plaque in unison to see if it had changed yet.

_In memory of Susan Fleemer, a heroin known to all who taught._

"Sonny, we've gotta eat! I just realized this… We haven't eaten since yesterday afternoon." Chad said frantically, dragging Sonny all the way back past her dressing room to where the commissary would typically be.

They walked in to an unfamiliar spacious room, which they assumed was the cafeteria. There were tons of tables and chairs, and two lunch lines offering a variety of food choices. Heck, they even had a Senõr Smoothie machine. That contraption beat fro-yo any day.

"Oh wow," Sonny gasped, looking around.

"I'll whip us up some burgers. You cool with that?" Chad offered, assuming there would be some type of food in the school refrigerators. Unless they didn't have food in this dimension… Hmmm.

Sonny looked taken aback. "You cook?" She asked.

Chad chuckled, "Yeah, I live alone, remember?"

Sonny nodded softly, not responding to avoid the topic that she knew Chad didn't like to talk about very much. He smiled lightly, walking away from her and into the kitchen to cook something for the two of them.

Sonny sat at one of the tables, crossing her arms on the table and laying her head face-down on them. She sighed, wanting nothing more than to simply clear her head of all things current. She didn't want to think about how she and Chad were alone, how they may never return back to their real dimension.

At this moment in the real world, Sonny would be preparing for Thursday rehearsals, getting her stage make-up applied by the professionals with Tawni. This week's sketch was planned to be another Gassie sketch where Gassie himself falls down the well, and he is rescued once someone hears him toot from the well.

It may not be the most original sketch, but Sonny thrived to see her cast mate's faces again. She _needed_ to.

Then she would drive home in her small white Smart Car to have dinner with her mother. They would then secretly watch the new episode for Mackenzie Falls and then they would go to bed.

This was how most of her days went, but never did Sonny look forward to the order. Normally she found it boring or unexciting, but today she wanted nothing but to be able to go live her life the way it was.

She realized that she really wasn't as grateful as she could be for all of her blessings.

She could be more thankful for her career, yet some days she dreaded the consistent order of things. She could be more thankful for her relationship with her mom, for she may never see her ever again. She could even be more thankful for Chad, because… well, who knows why? She just should be more thankful for their frenemy-ship.

Sonny was shaken out of her daydream as she felt a hand on her shoulder. Chad looked down at her happily with a rare smile on his face, holding a plate out to her with her food on it.

She happily accepted it, motioning for him to sit across from her.

"How are you holding up?" She asked, wondering if he felt the same was as her.

"This is actually kinda nice." Chad replied. Sonny choked on a it of her burger, surprised at how laid back he acted with all of this.

"What?" He mused, trying not to laugh at her actions.

"How are you _enjoying_ this?" She questioned, bewildered.

Chad sighed, "You know… I may be labeled as a bad boy with a love of attention, but I really don't like it in reality. No one needs a picture of me drinking coffee and no one needs to make a picture with a costar into a love headline." Sonny raised an eyebrow.

"It's not fun to be stalked. That's what it feels like when paparazzi know my every move and my current whereabouts. It's nice knowing the one person on earth isn't someone who sells pictures of me." He finished.

Sonny laughed, shaking her head in disagreement. "Chad I don't know what you're talking about… I hold the most popular eBay account for signed pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper," she fake-bragged.

"No wonder I never see the pictures of myself that I gave you in your dressing room. I should've known!" Chad joked, laughing along with her as they finished their food in a comfortable silence.

* * *

Hey guys! So I was thinking of having Channy come up in the next two chapters, but I really don't feel they're ready for it yet. I feel like they just disappeared into this dimension, and they've barely tried to find out more about what happened. Because I know that if I were in Sonny's position, I wouldn't want to just accept the new way of life. There needs to be more questioning.

I had the next five chapters completely written out, but my laptop has this extreme hate for me and it crashed, erasing them all. So I've gotta say, I'm pretty pissed. It's done this before, so hopefully I'll recover the files. My plan is to write down as much as I can from memory, but I don't know how much patience I'll have. An update will come depending on how that plan works out for me. So hang tight.

REVIEW**(: **I'll start my update when I get 30 reviewsies. haha.

-S3r3ndipity


	4. Here Without You

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H : : C H A P T E R 4

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

WHOAAA. So I really didn't expect to get thirty reviews so fast. In fact I thought it would be at least take a week if I even got thirty. Let's keep it up! Haha. So in appreciation for all the amazing reviewers and alerters, here's a new chapter! I'd also like to thank all you anonymous reviewers! I don't know how you guys keep up with the stories, but thanks! I thought I owed it to you all. So enjoy everyone! (:

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

_Chad sighed, "You know… I may be labeled as a bad boy with a love of attention, but I really don't like it in reality. No one needs a picture of me drinking coffee and no one needs to make a picture with a costar into a love headline." Sonny raised an eyebrow._

"_It's not fun to be stalked. That's what it feels like when paparazzi know my every move and my current whereabouts. It's nice knowing the one person on earth isn't someone who sells pictures of me." He finished._

_Sonny laughed, shaking her head in disagreement. "Chad I don't know what you're talking about… I hold the most popular eBay account for signed pictures of Chad Dylan Cooper," she fake-bragged._

"_No wonder I never see the pictures of myself that I gave you in your dressing room. I should've known!" Chad joked, laughing along with her as they finished their food in a comfortable silence._

.:.:.:.:.

"A hundred _days_ have made me older,

Since the last time that I saw your pretty **face**.

A thousand lies have made me colder,

And I don't think I can _**look**_ at this the same.

And all these miles that _separate_

**Disappear** now when I'm dreaming of your face."

- 3 Doors Down, _Here Without You_

.:.:.:.:.

Chad and Sonny finished eating and decided to go back to the dressing room. Chad was planning to take a quick nap due to lack of sleep and Sonny was going to just relax and maybe try to learn more about the building.

_Two hours later…_

"Sonny?" Chad called, jogging at a fast pace down the hallway in search of the brunette. He had taken a nap and awoke to a room without Sonny.

Chad finally reached the end of the hall, an old janitor's closet that had been cleaned out. He swung the door open quickly, and turned back around, only to do a double-take at the sight he saw.

Sonny sat in the corner of the room, her arms wrapped tightly around her knees, shaking. Her breathing was cut short, almost to the point of hyperventilation. She looked as if she was about to collapse. You could see her knees trembling violently, but her arms where holding them to her chest firmly. She continued to cough harshly, as if she thought something was lodged down her throat.

Her head was slowly rocking back and forth, her eyes glazed over.

"C-chad?" She stammered weakly, sucking in a quick breath as she exhaled almost instantly. Her breath intake gradually became slower and Chad was afraid she would eventually stop and pass out.

Chad rushed over to her. "Sonny, it's gonna be okay," he assured her. "Just breath in and out, you're gonna be fine."

He rubbed her back soothingly, wrapping his other arm around her to pull her closer to his body. She relaxed into his touch, and her actions became more consistent, her breathing evening out and her trembling came to an end.

"Let's go," Chad said. He stood up and ushered for her to do the same.

Sonny went to stand toppled over, her knees giving out. Luckily Chad caught on and scooped her in his arms before she hit the concrete ground. He put an arm around her waist and an arm around the back of her calves, bringing her body up to his chest as he carried her bridal style back to her dressing room.

She smiled weakly, feeling a headache coming on. "Thanks," she breathed out. Chad grinned in return.

He gently laid her down on her dressing room couch and threw a blanket over her body. He squatted down next to her sleeping body and kissed her forehead protectively, his lips lingering for a few seconds afterward. He placed another kiss on her cheek near the corner of her mouth.

The contact made his lips tingle, yet Sonny wouldn't ever know that… but hey, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Just like she doesn't know how truly concerned and freaked out he was when he saw her in a balled-up mess in the closet. His heart broke more for her each time she had let out an exhausted gasp of air. He was so glad that was over.

After watching her sleep peacefully for a few more moments, Chad resorted to watching the television, flipping through the recorded reruns of his show.

Sonny stirred a few hours later, letting out a tired sigh. Chad immediately turned his head and rushed to her side.

"How are you feeling?" He asked quietly, brushing her bangs out of her eyes softly.

She shifted her legs off the couch and let them dangle to the floor. "I'm alright. Mostly just embarrassed."

"Why are you embarrassed?" Chad asked, flabbergasted. It was more of a health issue, not a personal one. She had no reason to feel bad about it.

"I didn't mean for it to happen…" Sonny murmured softly, her head down.

"Sonny, what happened?" He had to ask. After all, he hadn't been there when it all went down.

"I'm not really sure. I got sort of bored while you were sleeping, so I took a little tour. I wanted to look around the building and I came across that little closet. I liked it, I mean, it was quiet and I needed to chill. One second I was just thinking about everything and the next my mind just went into overdrive. It was thirty minutes of agony, yet it seemed like four hours. It felt like I was having a heart attack, like I was going to die then and there, alone. My breathing just slowed down and I couldn't help it because my sight and my overall senses were drawn out. It was awful." She explained, appearing to be in a much more calm state than before.

Chad sighed. "Sonny… We obviously need to talk about this more if it's causing such a problem. I don't want you to have any more of these panic attacks. You had me really worried, Sonshine." He smiled.

"Sonshine?" Sonny smirked, raising an eyebrow at the blond.

"I, uh… I just–" He stammered, blushing at her statement.

She cut him off with her finger on his lips, "No, stop. I like it, _Chaddy_."

"You're not calling me Chaddy," Chad laughed, his embarrassment a forgotten issue.

"I'm calling you Chaddy," she exclaimed happily, her smile causing him to drop the subject.

He sighed, back to seriousness. "Okay, let's talk. You first."

"I miss my mom. I miss her dinners and her advice and her protectiveness. I used to think it was annoying but now I want nothing more than to just hear her voice," her voice trembled. "I miss Nico and Grady and their jokes and cheese pants. I even miss Tawni. God, I miss her. I miss her looking in that mirror and getting all worked up when her Coco Moco Coco is a nub. I also miss Marshall and Ms. Bitterman and everyone else at the studio." She told him, a sad smile o her face as she relived all of the lost memories.

"This… This might seem foolish of me to ask, but, uh, would you miss me if you may never see me again?" He stammered, hoping to God that she would say she would. He needed to know – if she had no feelings for him he would need to know now, before he fell _completely_ heels-over-head for her.

Sonny's gaze lightened at the question, and her smile turned to a full-out grin.

"Of course I would, Chad," she told him, as if it were obvious. "Y'know, maybe we didn't get along so well at first, but now I really like you. You're really nice and sweet to me."

Chad chuckled, "How so?"

"You helped me up when you thought I sprained my ankle, you acted as Eric, you invited me to your birthday party, you helped me break-up Marshall and Bitterman, you were my fake date, you helped calm down Dakota, you danced with me at prom, you got me an audition for Fashionita, you apologized for the prop house, you came to save me when my phone accidentally dialed your number, you gave me the part in your movie, you helped with Gassie…"

"Okay, okay, I get it." Chad blushed, wishing he had never asked.

"_And_ I know you kissed me today. Twice." Sonny smirked, feeling as if the tables were turned on the blond. Chad drew in a nervous intake of breath.

"You weren't asleep?" He asked frantically, now _really_ wishing he hadn't asked.

"If anyone would know I can't fall asleep in your presence, it should be you." Sonny giggled.

"I make you nervous, Monroe?" Chad teased, grinning when he saw a blush creep up her cheeks.

"Ha, I do!" Chad laughed, instantaneously stopping when he saw the sad expression painted on her face.

"Y-yeah…" Sonny mumbled, regretting what she had said as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked quickly, trying to get rid of them before Chad noticed. Unfortunately he did, and his face fell as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek.

"Sonny, I didn't mean it. I was just kidding." He pleaded.

"Chad, I'm not indestructible. You can break me. You can't say anything to me and assume I'll understand." Sonny whispered,

"Sonny, I'm just… insecure about girls. Girls are supposed to fall all over _me_. I'm not used to feeling anything back for girls. And it just makes me say and do stupid things that I don't mean."

"Are you trying to say…?" Sonny suggested, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. You make me nervous too." He smiled sheepishly.

* * *

Okay… So this may have appeared a little bizarre. But someone pointed out that Sonny and Chad have been a little too chill about the entire world-disappearing problem. So I wanted to amp it up a little, hence Sonny's panic attack. But hey – at least he held her and comforted her(: Awww, I love Channy. I was grinning like a fool at their little 'moment'! More of those to come(:

On another note… ah! So I just finished rewriting the even upcoming chapters! There are only going to be 9 or 10 chapters in this story. Only 5/6 left! As for the odd chapters, I'm kinda drawing a blank. I have the dialog and I know where I'm going, I'm just having trouble getting there haha. But I will, eventually. So Chapter 5 may be a little slow, but I'm working on it! It's hard to make a genius chapter under pressure. Haha but it shall be up in the next week or so, depending on the time I have to write. I'm realllly busy.

REVIEW**(:  
**Chocolate milk – Loved it!  
Orange juice – Ehh it was alright.  
Water – Yuck. This was awful.  
Glue – I wasn't going to review but since I saw this I am.(:

-S3r3ndipity


	5. Crazier

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 5

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

This is a fluffster chapter. But sorry, no kiss. Soon, my friends, soon. So if you aren't a fan of fluff, be prepared to skip several paragraphs.

Also thank you for all the kind reviews! They are very appreciated.

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_I make you nervous, Monroe?" Chad teased, grinning when he saw a blush creep up her cheeks._

"_Ha, I do!" Chad laughed, instantaneously stopping when he saw the sad expression painted on her face._

"_Y-yeah…" Sonny mumbled, regretting what she had said as tears welled up in her eyes. She blinked quickly, trying to get rid of them before Chad noticed. Unfortunately he did, and his face fell as he brushed the back of his hand across her cheek._

"_Sonny, I didn't mean it. I was just kidding." He pleaded._

"_Chad, I'm not indestructible. You can break me. You can't say anything to me and assume I'll understand." Sonny whispered,_

"_Sonny, I'm just… insecure about girls. Girls are supposed to fall all over me. I'm not used to feeling anything back for girls. And it just makes me say and do stupid things that I don't mean."_

"_Are you trying to say…?" Sonny suggested, raising an eyebrow._

"_Yeah. You make me nervous too." He smiled sheepishly._

.:.:.:.:.

"I'd never gone with the wind, just let it **flow**.  
Let it take me where it wants to go  
till you open the door, there's so much **more**.  
I'd _never_ seen it before.  
I was trying to fly but I couldn't find wings,  
but you came along and you _changed_ **everything.**"  
- Taylor Swift, Crazier

_One Week Later…_

Chad and Sonny lounged around her dressing room, sipping Cokes that they found in her mini-fridge. If they tried hard enough, the whole situation was just like an elongated sleepover.

They had grown bored rather quickly. Sonny's panic attack was the first and last of the week, so they had been lucky in that way. But in another sense, nothing has happened. Nata. They had nothing to do all day, so most of the time they just watched reruns of their shows and read old magazines they never finished.

Chad sighed in boredom, "Sonny, let's get outta here. I'm sick of the same routine: waking up, pitying ourselves for our alone-ness, making food, going to sleep, etc. It's getting old."

"Where do you suggest we go, Mr. Cooper?" Sonny smiled, setting down her laptop to follow Chad wherever he planned to take her. She would go anywhere with him.

"Hmm. You know the waterfall on the Mack Falls posters?" He asked.

"Of course." Sonny replied without a thought, ignoring the smirk that grew on his face. Oh _yeah_, he assumed she exiled everything Mackenzie Falls.

"I know where that place is. It's really just a meadow, but if you did deep through the surrounding forests you can get to the waterfall." He told her, grabbing his wallet and opening the door. There was really no sense in it, all for he had in there was his license, but he didn't want to be morally incorrect and have a cop come out of nowhere and arrest him. Not a good idea.

"Let's go." Sonny agreed, shutting the door behind her as they walked out to the parking lot.

Chad and Sonny arrived a half-an-hour later. They stepped out of his sleek black Porsche, closing the doors and walking to each other's sides. Chad led her through a few bushes and they were greeted by a beautiful, green meadow. Sonny sat down and patted a seat next to her. Chad complied, sitting down and lazily putting an arm around her waist. Neither of them had said anything about any feelings they had for each other, but over the past week they both had sort of assumed the other fancied them.

"So how are you holding up today?" He asked, brushing her bangs out of her hair modestly. Her eyes met his instantly, provoking a smile to form on his lips.

"Better. I'm better. How are you holding up?" Sonny smiled sweetly, her chocolate brown eyes lighter then ever before.

"I'm fine." Chad replied, showing no emotion as usual.

Sonny sighed, "Chad, I don't understand. Why aren't you taking this hard? I've…well, freaked out, for lack of better terms. And you're always there to comfort me, but you never show any feelings yourself."

Chad looked down nervously, biting his lip as if he were hiding something.

"I don't have anything to go home to, Sonny. You're the only friend I would miss, really the only _person_ I would miss. So I'm not upset. I have everything I need right here." He said sweetly.

"How about your dad, Chad? Why wouldn't you miss him?" Sonny asked, gazing deep into Chad's eyes. They were visibly coated with an uncomfortable hurt, and Chad tore his eyes from her gaze, looking away abruptly.

"We don't talk very much. I moved out." Chad answered, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"How could you not tell me?" Sonny asked, flabbergasted.

"I didn't want your pity." Chad stammered, not wanting to set her off. The panic attack already tested her current emotional boundaries and he didn't want to push it.

"What are you talking about? It's not pity when you're genuinely sorry for somebody." She exclaimed.

"I didn't want you to have to watch what you say just because my dad left me all those years ago! I moved on after a lot of thinking, and now I've forgiven him. I don't you to hate my dad. He's not a bad guy, he just felt differently about several things than I did. If you were ever to meet him one day I wouldn't want you to be filled with hatred. He was there for me, Sonny. There were just times when he couldn't be and those grew more frequent to the point where I was doing everything on my own." He explained, a pained expression on his face as he relived all the fate that had caught up with his family.

"You can tell me anything, Chad, so you could've told me that." She urged him.

"I suppose I could have." He reasoned, looking into her eyes apologetically.

"Yeah. We know that now." She agreed bitterly.

"Let's take a walk." Chad told her, taking her hand and pulling her up as he lead her through a wooded trail. She walked next to him, allowing the back of her hand to brush his occasionally. It sent chills down both of their spines.

"Sonshine, it's not that I don't trust you. I really do. But I don't want you to think of me any differently just because of what's happened to me. The past is the past. I'm still that guy you met when you came here from Wisconsin, this wasn't everything recent. You just never knew back then. It doesn't change anything. It's not that big of a deal, Sonshine." Chad said. Sonny accepted his answer, seeing the sincerity in his words.

They took a sharp turn to the right, now off the trail as Chad took her hand to keep her near him. All he needed was to have her lost in a random forest she didn't know her way around.

"I understand, Chad. You don't have to explain yourself."

"I'm still the same asshole, Sonny." Chad muttered softly, ashamed.

"That's not true–" Sonny began. Chad cut her off with a finger on her lips.

"Yes it is. I'm the same person, I haven't changed." Chad told her.

"But–"

"No buts. I don't want to lead you on," her face fell. "No, no, not like that. I don't want to trick you into thinking I'm some sweet guy. I still have the same personality I had before all of this went down."

"You don't know that. Even I've changed since this all happened." Sonny admitted.

"How so?" Chad raised an eyebrow.

"I mean, I'm so used to having things handed to me. But I've been on my own guardian-wise this week. I've dealt with making food food, shelter, and surviving my first panic attack all without my mom. It's been hard for me, I have no idea how you've done it all your life," Sonny explained, stopping a few feet from a cliff overlooking the famed waterfall Chad had spoken about. "This is beautiful."

Chad smirked, releasing her hand to use his to pop an imaginary collar.

"Well, it was on the famous Mackenzie Falls poster." He boasted proudly, not sensing what was coming next.

Sonny smirked, raising a fist in victory. "You said FALLS!" And with that, she pushed him off the side of the small cliff, sending him spiraling into the water instantly.

He surfaces several seconds later with an angry expression plastered all over his face. His hair clung to his face as his shirt did to his perfectly defined washboard abs. It made him all the more attractive – she had no idea what there was to complain about.

She'd rather experience the beauty of him up close, though, so she conjured up a plan on how to get down there. Chad loved a challenge, so all she had to do was appear nonchalant about the situation.

"Munroe! You get down here right now!" Chad yelled, treading to stay afloat. The loud noise from the waterfall nearly drowned him out, and she pretended not to hear his plea.

Sonny giggled. "What was that, Cooper?"

"Get down here!" He screamed, determined for her to hear over the noise.

"Make me." She challenged, smirking down at him.

He smirked back. "If you don't come down and join me, when we get home I'll tell everyone that you think Hannah Montana and Miley Cyrus are the same person."

"That's what _you_ thought, Chad." Sonny rolled her eyes.

"And only you and your cast know that. The other casts in the studio don't. After all, what people don't know won't hurt them."

"I'm not moving." Sonny declared stubbornly.

Chad chuckled, "Always the stubborn one, eh, Monroe? Listen, either you come down on your own, or I'll come up there and drag you in myself."

"Alright, alright, I'm coming!" She groaned, jumping down in a cannonball with a terrified screech. She surfaced to see Chad swimming over to her, his wet blond head bobbing to the surface as he met his target. He smiled in victory.

Sonny hadn't been very reluctant, for she had wanted to dive down and join him since he brought up the waterfall. But she'd give it to him this once.

He grinned in appreciation, causing a light pink blush to spread across her cheeks. If he hadn't been looking so deeply into her eyes he may have noticed.

"You look cute," he complemented, running a hand through her damp curls.

Sonny tilted her head to the side, "So do you."

"I always look cute," he bragged, causing her to roll her eyes. "As do you." He added, marveling at his ability to lift his ego _and_ another person's at the same time.

"Well thanks." Sonny smiled.

"Well you're welcome." Chad mocked her in a high-pitched 'Sonny' voice he conjured up.

She hit him on the shoulder playfully. This turned into a full-out water splashing fight, both of them turning their heads to the side as they attacked each other.

This led to other water games. They talked underwater and made the other decipher what they said; most of the sentences were jabs about the other's show. They showed off their sick nasty back flipping and handstand skills. Chad couldn't deny her natural ability for water gymnastics. They'd even played Marco/Polo, allowing Chad to wrap his arms around her waist when he caught her, as if he hadn't been looking underwater the entire time to find her.

It left them in an unbreakable laughing fit, both of them as doubled-over as the water allowed them to be. Their laughter eventually died out, and the two let out breaths they didn't know they were holding, their breathing turning into slight panting.

"Let's go back, Sonshine. I think this has been enough action for today."

Sonny nodded in agreement, dragging the both of them out of the water and back on to the trail. Within minutes Sonny and Chad were sprawled across the grass, Sonny lying across Chad's chest as they silently looked up at the passing clouds.

"Look, it's a heart!" Sonny said, pointing to the perfectly-shaped heart cloud above their heads. She grinned, excited about her discovery.

Chad swerved his head in the other direction, looking for another cloud shape to beat her newest challenge, the heart. Oh how much he wished he could say, _"I _heart_ you"_, but he knew he never could. That would be far too cheesy for their relationship status: _friends_. Insert Chad groan here.

Chad smiled, "That one's an elephant." He pointed across the sky.

Sonny scoffed. "No, Chad, that's obviously a tiger."

"Elephant." He fought back.

"Tiger."

"Elephant!"

"TIGER!" Sonny screamed, giggling.

"Fine!" Chad gave up.

"Fine!" She yelled, victorious.

"Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?" He asked, a smile playing at the ends of his lips.

"Oh, we're so good." Sonny laughed, feeling Chad's chest rise up and down quickly as he laughed as well.

She could get used to this.

* * *

Hey! So I'm not crazy about the ending, but other than that I'm pretty proud of the chapter. It had a bolder streak of Channy, which a lot of you seemed to want. And yeah, no kiss :/ booo. Sucks, huh? It'll come eventually, my friends. Remember, a kiss = nearing the end of the story. We're only on chapter five and we have like five chapters to go. So no kissy quite yet.

So I'm sooo excited for the next chapter, there's more yummy Channy action. And guess what? I've typed and corrected Channy so many times that now if I time Gronny or Chawni it autocorrects it to Channy(: that made me really insanely happy. Channy forever and Chawni for never!

REVIEW**(:  
**Dogs – Loved it!  
Cats – Ehh it was alright.  
Fishies – Yuck, this was awful.  
Socks – I wasn't going to review but since I saw this I am.(:

I'll post the next chapter tomorrow if I get a sufficient amount of reviews by then. Bye bye.

**-S3r3ndipity**


	6. Love Lockdown

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 6

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

Thanks again for all the reviews. I love you guys! Haha I'd like to thank the anonymous reviewers again. I have no idea who you are and I can't officially reply to your reviews, so thank you!

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_Look, it's a heart!" Sonny said, pointing to the perfectly-shaped heart above their heads._

_Chad swerved his head in the other direction, looking for another cloud shape to beat her newest challenge, the heart. Oh how much he wished he could say, "I heart you", but he knew he never could. Not not, at least._

_Chad smiled, "That one's an elephant."_

_Sonny scoffed. "No, Chad, that's obviously a tiger."_

"_Elephant." He fought back._

"_Tiger."_

"_Elephant!"_

"_TIGER!" Sonny screamed, giggling._

"_Fine!" Chad gave up._

"_Fine!" She yelled, victorious._

"_Good."_

"_Good."_

"_So are we good?" He asked, a smile playing at the ends of his lips._

"_Oh, we're so good." Sonny laughed, feeling Chad's chest rise up and down quickly as he laughed as well._

.:.:.:.:.

"I ain't _loving you_, the way I wanted to.  
See I wanna move, but can't escape from you.  
So I keep it low, keep a _secret_ code,  
so **everybody** else don't have to know."

- Kanye West, _Love Lockdown_

Sonny rolled over on the grass to face Chad.

"Chad, why do you think we're here?"

"I told you Sonny, I don't know. But I do find it coincidental that you swore you'd never kiss me even if I was the last person on Earth, and, well, now I am." Chad mumbled sheepishly.

"I'm still not kissing you, if that's what you're insinuating." She said.

"Why, Sonny? It's not that big of a deal." Chad assured.

"I don't want to waste my first kiss," she mumbled, furiously blushing.

"You've never kissed anyone? How about Harry?" His brow furrowed.

"Hayden," she clarified. "And that was just a four-second peck. It didn't mean anything to either of us. First kisses are supposed to be valued."

"Sonny I want you to know right now that if we kissed it would mean something to me. I kinda,_ sorta_ care about you. And if it makes you feel any better, I've never kissed anyone off-screen either."

"I'm sorry, Chad, I'm just not ready." Sonny murmured, standing up and walking away.

Chad carefully watched and memorized her steps and turns, standing up and following her five minutes later. He walked over to see a beautiful pond, complete with gorgeous flowers and koi fish swimming happily around their underwater home. He'd never seen this part of the little area. He took a seat next to her.

"Hey." He mumbled quietly. She probably wouldn't of heard him if she wasn't so focused on him and his movement. Sonny had become a master at that task, now memorizing him so slowly without even having to look at him. He was almost always planted carefully in her peripheral vision, serving as the experiment as she tried to figure him out. She had failed so far.

Sonny simply looked down, shyly brushing her bangs out of her face.

"Hey, don't be embarrassed, Sonny. You have nothing to be embarrassed of. No one can judge you here; you're away from it all."

"You can judge me," she whispered, her head now resting in her hands.

"If anyone should be judging anyone, you should be judging me."

Sonny looked at him oddly, "And why is that?"

"Because I'm always an ass to you! I would think you would be dreading being with me alone so much, not the opposite."

"I don't dread it, Chad. Most people just assume your bad boy act is legitimate, but I see right through it." She said lightly, scared for his reaction.

"Why?" Chad asked, shaking his head.

"Huh?"

"Why do you have to see through me? I'm so used to being able to get through the day being the person the press want me to be, and then you come along and make me start _caring_. It's so hard to have a double-standard hanging over my head. I'm trying to please America but at the same time I'm trying to please you." He explained, a pained expression painted across his face. The impact of his statement must have not been clear to him yet.

"Why me?" Sonny questioned, tilting her head to the side in confusion.

"I don't know, Sonny. There's just something about you that always puts a smile on my face." Chad admitted, now much more interested in his shoes than the brunette. Or so he was trying to convince himself…

"I feel just like everyone else here." Sonny assured, unsure of his intentions.

"Trust me, Sonny, there's no one else like you here in Hollywood." He saw her face drop and instantly regretted his choice of words. "It's a good thing." He insisted, offering her a smile.

"How on Earth is that a good thing?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands in the air.

"It's a good thing because all the people here in Los Angeles are fake. You've met your fair share of people here, and sure, they seem all smiley and welcoming, but they're not. They're out to be in the tabloids, only out there to be your friend to get attention. You're the only one that actually means what you say, who really, _sincerely_ wants people to be happy." He mumbled, embarrassed of the secret he just shared with her.

Sonny smiled. "Why haven't you ever told me that before? I've always been convinced that you hated me."

Chad's eyes widened in guilt, "Sonny, I could never hate you. There's nothing to hate."

"But–" She began.

"No, Sonny. There's _nothing_." Chad repeated, daring her to challenge his statement.

She decided to drop it, but the topic still lingered in her mind. Chad seemed to care for her just as much as she cared for him. She always felt the same way.

"There's nothing to hate about you, either." Sonny whispered, almost hoping he wouldn't hear her. But he did.

"Oh please, Sonny. I don't deserve to be friends with someone like you." Chad shook his head, his hand down on the grass painfully far from hers. She bit her cheek, refraining from holding it.

"_Excuse_ me? You are just as good a person as I am. You need to quit being so hard on yourself, Chad!" Sonny demanded, her voice rising slightly as she became frustrated with his self hate. She turned away somewhat angrily, tired of his low self-esteem charades. She turned back guiltily, not wanting to fight with him at the moment.

"I don't want you to be mad at me…" Chad spoke, his crystal blue eyes finally boring into hers.

"I'm not mad at you, Chad." Sonny squeaked out, the intensity of his gaze almost making her speechless.

"I don't want you to leave me…"

"Chad–" Her voice wavered.

"I certainly don't want you to be with someone else…"

"I don't want you to be with anyone else, either, Chad."

"And Sonny, I… I really, _really_ like you."

Her heart felt as if two birds were dragging it upwards, throwing it in the air so it could soar happily through the clouds on its own.

"I really, _really_ like you too, Chad." Sonny giggled, pulling him into a hug.

Chad eased into it, wrapping his arms around her waist in response.

"You have no idea how much I want to kiss you right now." He murmured into her neck, pulling back to see her face.

"Then why don't you?" Sonny suggested, her arms still secured around his broad shoulders.

Chad sighed, "Because… I don't want to go back to how things were, Sonny. I'm enjoying this time alone with you so much it's probably unhealthy, and I don't think I could bear to go back to where we were a week ago. For all we know we won't even remember this whole encounter."

"That's true… I guess. But I don't know how long I can hold out." Sonny admitted, blushing deep crimson. Chad brushed the back of his hand over her cheeks, the coloring of them intensifying at his touch.

"Trust me, I'm sure my willpower is much weaker than yours." Chad chuckled, nervously tapping his fingers on the grass with his other hand.

"Is that so?" Sonny asked, moving a hand upward to run her fingers gingery through his blond locks. Chad retracted his hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, marveling at the feeling, but hastily opening them upon realizing they were shut.

"Sonny… It won't end well." Chad warned, resisting the urge to smother her with kisses until their lips fell off. She definitely wasn't helping.

"Dammit, you're such a tease, Cooper." She demanded.

Chad's brow creased, "How am _I_ the tease?"

"Well you admit how much you like me and then do nothing about it." Sonny whined, a slight frown gracing her forehead.

"Sonny, you know how I said we're here because you refused to kiss me? I think if you finally do, we'll go back to our dimension. It's not going to be the same back in Hollywood, with everyone trying to get to us. The paparazzi, our casts, hell, even Condor's been getting on my ass about you. Everyone's for our relationship, Sonny, but I have a feeling that won't be a good thing if we finally do get together. I don't want people hounding me just to get me to spill about you." Chad told her.

Sonny looked down sadly. "I think you're right, Chad. It's complicated."

"Yeah," Chad mumbled.

"But I don't remember ever mentioning a relationship. I was talking about affection." She giggled.

Chad blushed deep red. Sonny ran her fingers across his cheek lovingly.

"There's that blush I love."

* * *

Heheh. I don't really like the ending. But oh wellsies. On another note, I really love this chapter's name. I actually listened to the song on repeat while I wrote the chapter. I think it really fits SWAC. Cause like Chad and Sonny can't love each other the way the want to because of their casts, but they have to be together. So they are forced to want to keep it secret so their casts can't find out. Sorry if that doesn't make sense? Haha.

I have the next chapter written out and I'll post it once I get a sufficient amount of reviews. Here's a hint for the next installment: Chawni Chawni Chawni Chawni! HAHAHA no. Channy of course(: Chawni makes me want to vomit.

Which is why I'm not so excited for FFTF Part 2. I don't want to see Chad and Tawni go on a date. What insane freak does? But I still think it's somewhat cute that Sonny tries to make him jealous, but still, NOT COOL, Disney! Those darn writers piss me off. They know very well that everyone with a brain wants S and C to get together, yet they don't seem to comply with our wishes. Dumbos. Haha. Well enough of my babbling. Bye(:

REVIEW**(: **& I'll update after I get 10 reviews.**  
**Palm Trees – Loved it!  
Oak Trees – Ehh, it was alright.  
Pine Trees – Yuck, this was awful.  
Cantaloupe – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

-S3r3ndipity

**P.S.:** This is **extremely important**. That is, if you want an update. I need an idea on how to make Sonny cry. Don't suggest anything if it has to do with the whole last-person-on-earth thing or if Chad does something to make her cry. Don't worry, Channy isn't gonna die. She just needs to cry for the story plot to work. If all fails I'll just think of another attempt at making them kiss. Wink wink nudge nudge. :D


	7. Stop and Stare

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 7

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

I had a lot of trouble with this chapter. I had so many specifications for making her cry to the point where none of them worked. Thanks to all of you that put effort into thinking up ideas, it's really appreciated. So I finally thought of one that 1, kept Sonny in the dressing room, 2, didn't have to do with Chad, and 3, wasn't about anything from her life back at Earth. Hope you like it!

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_Dammit, you're such a tease, Cooper." She demanded._

_Chad's brow creased, "How am _I_ the tease?"_

"_Well you admit how much you like me and then do nothing about it." Sonny whined, a slight frown gracing her forehead._

"_Sonny, you know how I said we're here because you refused to kiss me? I think if you finally do, we'll go back to our dimension. It's not going to be the same back in Hollywood, with everyone trying to get to us. The paparazzi, our casts, hell, even Condor's been getting on my ass about you. Everyone's for our relationship, Sonny, but I have a feeling that won't be a good thing if we finally do get together. I don't want people hounding me just to get me to spill about you." Chad told her._

_Sonny looked down sadly. "I think you're right, Chad. It's complicated."_

"_Yeah," Chad mumbled._

"_But I don't remember ever mentioning a relationship. I was talking about affection." She giggled._

_Chad blushed deep red. Sonny ran her fingers across his cheek lovingly._

"_There's that blush I love."_

.:.:.:.:.

"This town is **colder** now; I think it's sick of us.  
It's time to make our move; I'm shakin' off the rust.  
I've got my heart set on _anywhere but here_.  
I'm staring down myself, counting up the years.  
Steady hands, just take the wheel,  
and every glance is killing me.  
Time to make one **last** appeal for the life I lead."

- One Republic, _Stop and Stare_

Sonny knocked her head against the top of her laptop impatiently, letting out a groan of boredom. This was the average day for the two of them, not counting yesterday, which was the first day they had ventured out of the studio in days. The were both beginning to go crazy, having nothing to do.

Chad's movements were almost the same. He was banging his head against the doorframe of her dressing room, playing with an application on his phone. He had downloaded nearly every single one and finished all of the levels. He would eventually run out of games at this rate.

Sonny let out another groan, "What should we do now, Chad?"

He walked over to her and sat beside her on the couch. "Wanna play video games?" He asked, nodding his head to Zora's Wii console in the corner. It didn't fit in her vent house, hence it's placement in Sonny's dressing room.

Sonny scoffed. "I'm a girl, Chad," Sonny stated as though it was obvious. She rolled her eyes at his stupidity.

"And _I'm_ the sexist one?" Chad joked, receiving a playful slap from Sonny.

She laughed, "I'm not sexist, I'm just not into video games. COD isn't my thing, sorry. How about I give you a makeover?" She picked up her make-up bag hopefully, laughing as she tapped his nose with a blush brush.

Chad looked at her as if she had four heads. "Um, no. I'm a guy, Sonny."

"And I'm the sexist one?" Sonny mocked, doing her 'Chad' impression in the deepest voice she could muster. Chad laughed.

"Sonshine, I'm a dude. And I'm not some gothic male singer either, so I don't wear make-up. How about we think of something mutual and decide from there." He offered. Sonny nodded acceptingly, racking her head for any ideas.

"Let's write it down and then read them at the same time," Sonny suggested, handing Chad a pad of paper and a pencil.

They sat there for a few minutes, jotting down ideas on separate pieces of paper. Sonny looked over at Chad and nearly laughed. He seemed so in to it, his brown creased as he wrote things down really quick. He met her gaze and held it for a second, and then they looked back at their papers in unison, blushing furiously.

Chad finished first and nudged Sonny. She stopped writing seconds later, bringing the paper closer as she carefully read over it. Chad did the same.

"Okay, um, I'll just read you mine now, I guess." Chad murmured, unsure of what she was thinking. He hated not hearing her thoughts. Damn that Edward Cullen.

"We could write a book, play trash-the-studio, play hide-and-go-seek at the White House, or maybe raid Walmart and stock up on tons of crap." He read, stopping suddenly. Sonny sighed, he had only come up with four ideas and three of them were illegal. The other one was writing a book. She had no idea he would suggest that being that he's never even read one.

"Chad! We're not stealing from Wal-Mart! That's illegal, along with two of your other ideas. Anyways, we wouldn't want some cop to come out of nowhere and arrest you like you're convinced they will." She smirked,

"I, uh, said that out loud?" He asked nervously, scratching the back of his neck as he always did when he was nervous.

"Maybe, maybe not. Any other ideas, Einstein?" She joked, taking his paper and scanning it with her eyes and comparing it to hers. Those ideas he listed aloud were the only ones written down.

"Well I do have one more idea… but I didn't write it down." Chad stammered nervously. Sonny raised her eyebrows, urging him to elaborate on his statement.

"How about a movie? I mean, we've watched the entire Mack Falls box set and the season of your show that you're on. There's nothing left and I refuse to rerun reruns!" He begged, putting on a puppy dog face. He never thought anyone other than him could happily watch their show over and over and _over_.

"Um, I like, uh, happy movies?" She stated, unsure of her answer. She didn't want to sign up for something she was unwilling to do.

"I saw Prom Fright on Tawni's side of the dressing room the other day. Wanna watch it?" He offered, holding up the DVD to show her. The case showed part of a person's face, their mouth in particular, and they were screaming. A diamond tiara was strewn across their forehead and eyes, making them unidentifiable.

Sonny winced at the cover, "I'll pass."

"I heard only cool people watch scary movies…" Chad added, nonchalantly placing the DVD on the couch.

"What are you implying, Cooper?" She demanded, her hands on her hips. A flicker of fear passed through Chad's eyes but was soon masked with his consistent smirk.

"Whatever you think I'm implying, _Monroe_." Chad retorted, laughing to himself.

"I think you're implying that I'm not cool unless I watch your dumb movie Prom Kite." Sonny whined. She didn't want to be scared out of her socks but she wanted his stamp of approval even more.

"Prom Fright," he corrected her. "And then yes, that's what I'm implying. Can you handle the movie?"

"Bring it!" She yelled, plopping down on the couch in anticipation for the scary movie.

Chad walked over to the DVD player, popping in the disc and pressing a few buttons. Within seconds the opening sequence played, and Chad pressed 'play'.

He joined Sonny on the couch. "Feel free to hold my hand or lay on my shoulder if this movie becomes to much for you."

"Psh, please Cooper. I've watched plenty of scary movies in my time." She boasted, sitting back cockily.

_Two Hours Later…_

Sonny screamed out in terror again, burying her head in Chad's chest as usual. The murderer was in the closet. The heroine of the movie hears footsteps in the hall and began to back into the closet. No, don't go in the closet. Don't do it… SHE WENT IN THE CLOSET! Sonny let out another screech, covering her eyes with the hand that wasn't intertwined with Chad's in a death grip.

Chad was the perfect movie companion. He didn't wince or complain if she screamed out of terror. He didn't bit his nails to the point where nail shavings covered her skirt. He didn't put a move on her during the movie. Heck, she even knew when the bad parts were coming because Chad would take her hand in his, yet she would scream anyway. Chad took this opportunity to hold her to his chest, cradling her in his arms comfortingly. He offered to turn off the movie several times but she declined, claiming this movie was too intense to turn away from, although she spent the majority of the movie hiding her face in Chad's shoulder.

By the end of the movie Sonny was literally in his lap, shaking violently. Chad didn't know what to do – Sonny was on top of him, stopping him from turn it off manually, and the remote control was across the couch. There was nothing else to do but console the brunette.

"Oh shit, are you crying?" Chad asked, his voice stuttering. She turned to him with an annoyed face.

Sonny scoffed. "No, this is orange juice pouring out of my eyes," she exclaimed sarcastically, wiping unshed tears from her eyes.

"Sonny, what's the matter? It was just a movie." He said, hoping to convince her.

"It's REAL!" Sonny wailed, flailing her arms for the nearest object, which was a pillow, and holding it securely to her chest.

"No it isn't," Chad insisted. "Back when my mom and I would watch movies, she would freak too. My dad would tell her to close her eyes because nothing could bother her in that state if she didn't think about it. It's a theatrical production, Sonny, it's not a reality show. This isn't anything that could happen to anyone, certainly not to you."

"But it _could_ be real!" She fought back.

"God, Sonny, it was just a movie! It's not real!" He soothed her, trying to ease her crying.

She rolled over to the crack in the couch, turning away from the opening sequence. Chad took this opportunity to turn on the lights and shut off the movie.

"But it could be!" Her voice yelled, muffled by the couch. The pillow was still clutched tightly to her chest, looking as if it was going to rip in half if she clutched onto it any firmer.

"But it's _not_." Chad said, looking down at her with guilt from above. He never would have shown her the movie if he knew she'd be scared to death. The only reason he even played it was in hope to get her to claw on to him, which she had, but in the end all he felt was guilt. Just looking down at her made his mind fill with sadness – the sight of her upset because of his actions. He'd have to be really careful around her if they ever dated. He couldn't stand to see her cry like this.

* * *

Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. They're really appreciated. Anyways… You have NO IDEA how excited I am for the next chapter. I've gone over the plot several times in my head trying to work all the craziness out. I considered adding another chapter, but I feel really guilty about continuously postponing the kiss. The next chappy is a little shorter than usual, but it has a lot crammed in there and I didn't want to add anymore to make it too overwhelming.

The inspiration of this literature piece (haha) is from a party I went to on Wednesday. We watched Prom Night and I'm scarred for live. Don't watch it… But if you have, let me say one thing: I have the mirror. Y'know, the one that opens up in her bathroom that she sees the creeper in. So I'm basically too terrified to open it.

If you picked up on the line morph from the gum episode, I love you. Haha.

CHAWNI = JANK. Just putting that out there (:

REVIEW(:  
Pink – Loved it!  
Purple – Ehh, it was alright.  
Black – Yuck, this was awful. I hope you fall off a planet and break your left thumb.  
Haergerkgjnrgntgnklgekg – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

- S3r3ndipity


	8. Everyday

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 8  
_everyday_

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_God, Sonny, it was just a movie! It's not real!" He soothed her, trying to ease her crying._

_She rolled over to the crack in the couch, turning away from the opening sequence. Chad took this opportunity to turn on the lights and shut off the movie._

"_But it could be!" Her voice yelled, muffled by the couch. The pillow was still clutched tightly to her chest, looking as if it was going to rip in half if she clutched onto it any firmer._

"_But it's not." Chad said, looking down at her with guilt from above. He never would have shown her the movie if he knew she'd be scared to death. The only reason he even played it was in hope to get her to claw on to him, which she had, but in the end all he felt was guilt. Just looking down at her made his mind fill with sadness – the sight of her upset because of his actions. He'd have to be really careful around her if they ever dated. He couldn't stand to see her cry like this._

.:.:.:.:.

"Make it last forever and never give it back.  
It's our turn, and I'm loving' where we're at,  
Because this moment's really all we have.  
Everyday of our lives, wanna find you there, wanna hold on tight.  
Gonna run, while we're young, and keep the faith.  
Everyday from right now,  
Gonna use our voices and scream out loud  
Take my hand; together we will celebrate."  
- Zac and Vanessa, _Everyday_

"Sonny, don't cry. I hate seeing you cry." Chad begged, frowning. He squatted next to her, brushing the hair out of his eyes in hope to work his eye magic on her. She turned and looked at him.

"Yeah and I hate crying!" She wailed, snaking her arms around his neck and pulling him on to her in a hug. He toppled over her on the couch, his body forced between her legs as she cried into his shoulder. He slung one arm around her waist and used the other to make sure he didn't crush her with his full weight.

She continued to suffocate him in her tight embrace, although he probably wouldn't be breathing if he was this close to her anyway. They had no idea of the effects they had on each other. Sonny didn't know how much a smile lifted Chad's day. Chad had no clue, even though he claims he does, how much a wink or smirk made her want to kiss him and smack him all at the same time. It was overwhelming, just like their current position.

"Uh, um Sonny? We're kind of in a compromising position right now, and–" He began, nervous as anything.

"Shut up," she commanded, balling his white polo in her hands to bring his body much closer to her own. His body slammed more fully on her, his efforts to keep himself a lost thought in his mind as his teenage brain took over from there.

She nearly let out a whimper at the payback she received: Chad, at a mere twenty millimeters away. Instead she softly gasped, sucking in a breath abruptly. She stared into his eyes as he stared back, as if he were waiting for her approval. In response she let out the breath she was holding in, her warm breath lingering on his mouth for a few seconds. His eyes closed in sudden contentment, opening seconds later to see a new want in Sonny's eyes; it was almost as if she was there in his head, begging him to comply with their inner wishes.

Without further hesitation, Chad cupped her face in his hands, bringing his lips down to hers. It started off sweet and slow, much like the typical first kiss between couples. His lips gently caressed hers, and she responded with the same needy fervor. Her hands released his shirt and traveled up and around his neck, playing with the hair at the base of his neck. His arms wove protectively around her waist, one of them straying up to the small of her back securely. The rhythm picked up, until the kiss was nearly unbearable.

Chad's tongue flicked across her bottom lip as he gently sucked it into his mouth, provoking a moan from the brunette. She gripped him harder, her arms now clinging to his neck for dear life. His tongue pressed then through the seal of her mouth, meeting hers in a passionate battle of love. She moaned in response, leaving Chad to shiver in delight. Her own tongue gently flicked across his teeth to the roof of his mouth, earning a groan from the blond.

His hips involuntarily bucked into hers and he broke off the kiss, not wanting to go too far for their first kiss. His breath was rather ragged, but he was too focused on Sonny to care about breathing. In fact, he may have even stopped for awhile.

Chad had never _truly_ gotten lost in her eyes. But he couldn't say that anymore. He'd never been close enough to make out the small streaks of honey dancing around her pupil, or the dark burnt-like edges. And he'd definitely never seen the small dots of maroon circling her pupil, which almost came together in the shape of a heart. Maybe he was just seeing things, but for now, he'd let himself dream. As for Sonny, she felt particularly identical as Chad. She'd never seen the strong flicks of ice blue in his deep blue eyes, or the intricate twists of navy blue planted deep in his eyes. She certainly didn't expect the color purple, but it was blatantly apparent if you looked close enough, right around his dark black pupil. His eyes seemed like they were never ending, the outline of his creamy sky-blue blurring into the pearly white of his sclera. The sights left them both mesmerizingly silent for once.

She leaned forward once again to softly peck his lips, not breaking the eye contact. He ran a trembling hand through her dark waves, taking the time to feel very strand of hair on her head as his lips met hers to share another sweet kiss.

Suddenly the door was flung open, followed with a shocked screech.

"Sonny! _Cooper_? Jesus, I leave you two alone for five minutes and then you're on top of each other!" Tawni yelled into disgust, gripping the doorknob for dear life as if she could faint any minute.

And that she did. Fell right to the floor with a _bang!_.

Sonny and Chad pulled apart exchanged a look, and he got up off of her and lent her a hand, pulling her up as well. They blushed in realization, looking at each other in awe.

"We did it," they said in unison.

"I didn't even remember that while kissing you…" Chad blushed.

"It kinda, um, cleared from my head a little, too. Sonny agreed.

They awkwardly stood there for a few minutes, their gazes averting from the other to Tawni repeadetly. Sonny finally decided to do something about it.

"Should we help her up?" Sonny asked, the caring and helpful side of her kicking in. No matter how distracted she was at the moment, she wasn't ready to leave her cast mate passed out on the floor. This isn't Jersey Shore we're talking about.

"I guess," Chad mumbled, walking over with Sonny. She lifted the blonde's waist as Chad lifted her legs and they carried her over to the couch, softly laying her down.

They silently walked over to a small table Sonny's side of the dressing room had in a corner, sitting to face each other. They stared at each other motionless for a few minutes, though it seemed like it hours. They both knew what they had to say but had no clue how to say it.

"So where do we stand now, Chad? I know girls always ask that but I really want to know." Sonny asked, finally breaking the silence between the two.

"I'm not sure, Sonny. Where do you want us to stand?" He stammered, unsure of his own feelings. He wasn't very good at expressing his feelings when it came to love. Sure, it was easy to fall in like with someone, but love was another story. Love meant real feelings, real time, and a real commitment. Of course he knew he was ready to supply all of those requirements, he just wasn't sure how tell her. He wanted her to know he was sincere and serious about the feelings he had for her.

"Don't pull that on me. My thoughts of this relationship are just as important as yours, so man up, Coop." She urged him, not wanting to reveal anything first.

"God, Sonny, I don't know where to start. I feel like I really know you as a person now, even though it's only been like two weeks. It's been great, but I don't know what to say. I don't have any friendly feelings for you anymore; it's so much more complex than that now. I guess what I'm trying to say is… I don't want to be friends." He explained.

"What do you mean?" She asked, flustered and confused. If he didn't want to be friends at all, why the hell had he been leading her on all this time? Did this mean nothing to him? Because it mean a lot more than nothing to her.

Chad sighed, frustrated at his lack of communication. He didn't want to screw things up with her now, because this was it. If she walked off now she may not return to him, for she had everything and everyone back. She wouldn't need him in her life if he messed up anymore.

"Sonny, I don't want to just kiss you like that and go back to that horrible place we were in on that day, er, earlier today. We may as well stay in that dimension if we didn't accomplish anything. I don't want to forget what we've been through together. It bonded us." Chad told the brunette, sincerity filling his words.

"I don't want to forget either it, Chad." She responded. It was the truth; it had been nice being with the real Chad, having him all to herself. She'd never really thought twice of it, and she certainly hadn't thought of the entire encounter coming to an end. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it to be another finished chapter in her life. She wanted it to last forever.

Chad walked up to her again and engulfed her in his arms, kissing her one more time. He pulled back before it got anywhere near their last passionate kiss, careful not to get sidetracked from what he need to say.

"Sonny Monroe, I… I love you." He breathed out, so happy to get it out without using any "really _really_"s.

Sonny smiled, "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."

* * *

Hey(: So I'm not very good at kissing scenes. So I'm sorry if I didn't do your expectations justice. But it was like a 400-word kiss, so that's aighttt. I rewrote the scene three times. I just couldn't get it right. Some of you have different opinions on T limits so I didn't want to push it, and that made me rewrite the first one. It's not like I wrote some disgustingly detailed sex scene or anything, I just don't want to be reported and I'm very paranoid hahaha. Interesting fact? I originally typed blubberies instead of blueberries. Looking up things was pretty fun, but there were several inopropriate ideas for blue. PM if you wanna know them :P haha. You have been warned.

Ah! Thanks for the reviews yet again. You guys are awesome. Keep it up! Think we can reach 100? That would be simply extraordinary :D

REVIEW**(:**  
Tulip – Loved it!  
Rose – Ehh, it was alright.  
Petunia – Yuck, this was awful.  
Yepperdepperpepper – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

**-S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.** Tell me what you thought of FFTF part 2! My hopes weren't fulfilled. There were some awww moments, I admit, but it just seemed so OOC for Chad. I mean the water thing? That was the dumbest thing ever. Do you agree with me or am I full of boloney? Haha :P

**THIS IS NOT THE LAST CHAPTER! (:**


	9. Don't Matter

L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 9  
_Don't Matter_

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!

**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.

**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

Oh my gosh… I'm so sorry! I was honestly going to update really soon but I had the worst writer's block ever! But that's not really a very good excuse, so I'm sorry. And thanks for all the reviews! I didn't think we'd even get past 100 and I got almost 110! So thanks(: let's keep it uppp! I hope you like the chapter! Onward, my friends…

* * *

previously on **L** **A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H** :

"_Sonny, I don't want to just kiss you like that and go back to that horrible place we were in on that day, er, earlier today. We may as well stay in that dimension if we didn't accomplish anything. I don't want to forget what we've been through together. It bonded us." Chad told the brunette, sincerity filling his words._

"_I don't want to forget either it, Chad." She responded. It was the truth; it had been nice being with the real Chad, having him all to herself. She'd never really thought twice of it, and she certainly hadn't thought of the entire encounter coming to an end. She wasn't sure if she was ready for it to be another finished chapter in her life._

_Chad walked up to her again and engulfed her in his arms, kissing her one more time. He pulled back before it got anywhere near their last passionate kiss, careful not to get sidetracked from what he need to say._

"_Sonny Monroe, I… I love you." He breathed out, so happy to get it out without using any "really really"s._

_Sonny sighed in contentment, "I love you too, Chad Dylan Cooper."_

* * *

"Nobody wanna see us together,  
But it don't matter no.  
Cause I got you babe.  
Nobody wanna see us together,  
But it don't matter no.  
Cause I got you babe."

- Akon, _Don't Matter_

.:.:.:.:.

Chad and Sonny smiled in contentment, feeling closer to each other than ever before now that they were able to express their intimacy. Chad took her hand in his, lazily tracing circles on her palm. Sonny giggled, turning her head to the side happily.

A loud yawn was heard and their attention quickly tore for each other to Tawni, the beast that suddenly came to her senses. Their eyes widened and their hearts nearly burst out of their chests in anticipation. Would Tawni remember, or would she forget? Hopefully the latter, considering So Random!'s hate for the Mackenzie Falls star was as strong as ever.

Tawni stood up and plopped down on the chair near her vanity in a daze. She laughed crazily, running a hand through her hair, "You guys would never believe what I just dreamed of!"

Chad pretended to think for a moment, placing a finger on his chin. "Let me guess, you walked in on me and Sonny sharing a kiss?" He smirked.

"You had the dream too?" Tawni asked, tilting her head to the side in confusion. "Wait, why were you dreaming about kissing Sonny?"

"It, uh, wasn't a dream, Tawni." Sonny coughed, obviously uncomfortable with the situation. Chad looked down to the table awkwardly.

Tawni's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as she growled under her breath, glaring them down. "Let's walk, shall we?" She demanded, grabbing both of them by the ear and dragging them down the hall. The other two stars grumbled in pain and discomfort but followed Tawni sown the hall regardless, mentally preparing an excuse for their previous intimate embrace.

Five minutes later Chad and Sonny sat in the commissary with Tawni, discussing about the events they had experienced. The young starlet, not being the sharpest crayon in the box, was having trouble comprehending all that was being said to her.

"Wait, let me get this straight: you guys both were blown into a new dimension and were the last people on Earth?" Tawni asked for the thirtieth time, clarifying the situation once again.

"Yes, Tawni." Sonny groaned, growing tired of being asked so many questions. Chad simply rolled his eyes in exhaustion, annoyed as well.

"Are you guys crack buddies or something? Things like this don't just happen. No one can experience two weeks of adventure in a five minute period. The world doesn't stop for two people. Things just don't work out that way." Tawni argued, shaking her head as if she were trying to convince herself, not the others.

"Well they did." Sonny groaned, nestling her head into the crook of Chad's neck. He smiled and leaned down to kiss the top of her head, allowing him to discreetly smell the luscious strawberry-scented shampoo she used. They sighed in contentment.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! Are you two actually… together?" Tawni asked, flabbergasted.

The two other teens exchanged a glance and Sonny moved her head and leaned back in her chair and Chad did the same. She bit her lip and smiled softly.

"Yeah…" They both mumbled softly, refusing to back eye contact with Tawni.

Tawni's eyebrows lifted up at the brunette's statement and scrunched back down in anger after realization hit her. Her hand flew to her mouth as she sat their, flabbergasted. She looked back and forth between the two lovers in shock, barely having the chance to wrap her head around the idea of the two of them dating.

"What?" She practically yelled in their faces, not knowing what else to say.

Chad rubbed his neck nervously, "Uh… Being alone together for so long and all, we sorta, um, fell for each other." Sonny nodded in agreement, a blush creeping up her cheeks as Chad smiled at her lovingly.

"This is GOLD!" The blonde roared, doubling over in laughter.

The couple exchanged another worried glance.

"Tawni, you can't tell anyone about this. You know that, right? The only reason we even told you was because you sorta walked in on us." Sonny explained, hoping her costar would understand the situation.

"What do you mean I can't tell anybody?" The blonde pouted, "You both know very well that my favorite part of being told a secret is telling it to everybody!"

Sonny sighed, "Well people can't know, Tawn. They'd think we're crazy."

"Have you listened to yourselves? You _are_ crazy!" Tawni laughed, nearly giddy with excitement.

"So you're saying you think it would be normal for me and Chad to go from yelling one second to kissing passionately without claiming a bizarre story? It happened, Tawni, you have to believe us!" The brunette begged her co-star.

"I guess it's possible..." She reasoned, considering their pleas.

Sonny's begging expression made her eyes soften a bit. The poor girl hadn't dated anyone the entire time she has been in Hollywood, and now come to thing of it; Chad hadn't dated any other girls since she'd arrived, either. This would explain why their fighting always seemed like flirting and how Sonny would always have a loose smile on her face afterwards, as if holding in a boy sigh. The glamour-loving star shook out of her trance and looked at the two sitting in front of her, anticipation painted so bluntly on their faces that it looked painful.

"So you and Chad, huh?" Tawni smiled, laughing when Sonny jumped up from her seat happily and hugged the blonde tightly. She willingly hugged back, watching as Chad did a small-happy dance from the other side of the table.

_Two Weeks Later…_

Chad and Sonny exited the studio together, discreetly allowing their hands to brush as they walked closely. Chad looked both ways to check for others and took Sonny's hand in his, pulling her flush against his chest.

"I missed kissing you," he whined, pecking her lips once again before she could answer. As she went to respond he kissed her again, silencing her as she giggled in annoyance.

"I know, I know. You're gonna be all '_Chad, it's only been four hours,'_ but Sonny, it's been excruciatingly hard not to kiss you when you bite your lip or when you giggle in your cute unique little way when I fake-fight with you." He complained, mocking her voice with the best girl voice he could muster.

She giggled, provoking him to kiss her. The two of them got lost in the kiss, Chad wrapping an arm around her waist and using his other hand to cup the back of her head to keep her mouth attached to his as she let her fingers roam through his soft, blond hair. They broke apart, goofy smiles on both of their faces as they breathed heavily.

"You did it again," he gulped, blushing. She grinned happily, content with his accusation as she kissed his cheek in return.

"You have no idea what you do to me, Monroe," he told her in a voice slightly huskier than before.

She opened her mouth to respond until they heard footsteps in the distance and quickly sprung apart, awkwardly looking around the parking lot and whistling as if they weren't together as the random person passed them.

"Chad…" Sonny began. A twinge of hurt in her eyes was present as she looked at the ground. Chad walked up to her and wrapped his arms around her in an intimate hug.

"I know, Sonny. It hurts me to have to pretend not to be in love with you too." He mumbled into her hair, taking the chance to breathe in her intoxicating smell once again.

"I want people to know. I don't want to go around the set, or really the entire city, pretending we're not in a relationship. It hurts me." She explained, looking in to his eyes longingly.

"Me too." He smiled, tracing her jaw lightly with his finger.

"It doesn't seem like it. You've always been so caught up in your reputation around Hollywood – how do I know you're not secretly dreading being with me? How do I know that you really want people to know about me and you?" She whispered, though loud enough for him to hear her. His eyes softened in hurt at her thought. How on Earth could she think such a thing?

"God, Sonny, of course I want people to know about us." He told her honestly, sincerity pouring from both of his eyes that seemed to sparkle more than normal. He moved his hand from her waist up to her face, tucking a loose strand of hair behind her ear and leaving it there to cup her face in his hand gently. Her cheeks blushed deep red and he beamed, loving the effect he still had on her.

"I don't want to have to yell at you and tell you that your show sucks when I would never think such a thing. I don't want to have to watch you from across the cafeteria eating crap just because you're not on my show. I don't want to be on guard when I kiss you, feeling obligated to jump away from you instantly if someone comes near us. And I definitely don't want other guys looking at you like you're single when only I can do this," he smiled, kissing her forehead. "And this," he added, swiftly kissing her cheek. "And _this_." He finished, kissing her lips as his thumb rubbed her cheek softly.

"Then what do we do about it?" She asked him softly, nuzzling into his touch after craving it all week long.

"Well… I believe I have an interview with Teen Weekly tomorrow, and I'd be really happy if you joined me. We could tell them then," He suggested.

"Sounds like a plan, Stan." She giggled, earning another quick kiss as a grin spread across her face.

"I'm so glad I can finally kiss you without being pulled back and forth between different dimensions," he laughed.

Sonny gripped his dark blue uniform tie, bringing his head down to crash his lips onto hers. She let her hands linger up and around his neck, playing with the hairs at the base of his neck. He lightly groaned, backing her into his car to get as close to her as possible.

She moaned as he sucked on her lower lip roughly, taking the opportunity to slide his tongue from his mouth to hers with fiery passion. Her hands were now gripping his hair, tugging on the golden locks to earn another groan from the boy she loved. They both pulled back minutes later, lips swollen.

"So that's the plan? We'll come out about our relationship tomorrow during our exclusive spring interview with Santiago?" He asked, smirking as she struggled to catch her breath.

"Yeah." She nodded, smiling at the thought of not having to hide anymore.

"I can't wait," He smiled back, taking her hand in his and kissing each of her knuckles lightly.

"It's gonna be hard, Chad." She warned him, a grin still gracing her face.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," he grinned, lazily pressing his lips to her both of her cheeks sweetly.

Sonny smiled, "I love you."

"I love you too, Sonshine." He grinned, pressing another kiss to her lips before they got into his car and drove off.

* * *

There we are; chapter 9! I'm kind of sad… This story is almost over. The next chapter will be the last. I think it's going to be an epilogue of some sort. So they can, y'know, reflect and all. Haha. Okay and guess what? I don't think I've ever been so mortified to be in love with a CD. It's actually MC's new album, Can't Be Tamed or whatever. I actually really like it, which makes me wanna gag because I'm not a big fan of Hannah Montana. Haha I don't know why I'm so weird about it… It just seems weird to like her music for some reason. That's one of the reasons it's taken me so long to update – the music is so distracting! Haha byesie bye(:

REVIEW**(:** if you want an epilogue! I want at least 10 if you want one(:  
A – Loved it!  
B – Ehh, it was alright.  
C – Yuck, this was awful.  
Hippopotamus – I wasn't gonna review but since I saw this I am.(:

**- S3r3ndipity**

P.S. Watch out for my new multichapter coming out in a few weeks, _Chad Dylan Cooper's My New GFF_! The summary is on my profile and I hope you all will like it! (:

^^^^ PRESS THE PRETTY BUTTON IN THE OPPOSITE DIRECTION OF THESE ARROWS! ^^^^


	10. Love Story

**L A S T P E R S O N O N E A R T H :: C H A P T E R 1 0**  
**_Epilogue,_** Love Story

**Synopsis**: "I wouldn't kiss you if you were the last person on Earth!" Sonny and Chad are given a rude awakening: their homes are gone, their families are gone, and so are their jobs. They're the last people on Earth. Channy multichapter. R&R!  
**Rating**: T for safety and/or future chapters.  
**Disclaimer**: I don't own SWAC, only this story's plotline.  
**(AN)**: This story takes place after Chad guest-stars on So Random!. Disregard any future episodes on the show.

Thank you so much! You guys are awesome. I'm going to take this time to name everybody who favorited, or alerted my story! I would name all of the reviewers but I really want to post this soon for you guys! All results are as of 4:30 July 1st. So if you're not up here, either I made a mistake or you reviewed after I took up all the names. So thanks a bunch everyone! I hope you like the epilogue and I hope it's not _too_cheesy! Haha (:

**Alerters:**-CFFE-, -RAWRiBITE-, , A-Not-So-Bad-Ending, a11796, BaByVsUpPoRtEr, BehindTheRedCurtain, Black Raven Midnight, BrandNewEyes929, Brenna May, Channy-EC-lover, channycreddielover, channylover3, cheetahcub, ChloeeReplied, ChocoLalaLandGirl, Death By Insanity, Dreamer1021, EsmeCullen2398, Gracie407, HailStorm04, hannahpie45, HaveyoumetTed, Hiilani, Hollywood Here We Come, , I..96, Ilonajade95, J0929L, Karlita Jones, Klutz0202, L. H. smile., LilChante, ., love-cdc, LoveIsMyDrug, Lovely SOS, maggie-mae-pie, Mikhaila Stillman, momo0313, monkey87, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, mrpuppy, Music-Luvr4296, obsessedwithbooks, OfficeFlan, OhhPleasePaula, Princess Cruella, RandomPeopleRox, realsunshine, Sarah Knight, SashaStar, SciFiGeek14, SimplesonOfAwesomeness, smitchieaddict, southernchristiangirl, stars1029, Sweetkiss78, The Busy Berry, THETACO1213, VeVe2491, wendaline, WhiteChocolateAngel, WiseOcean's Creations, Writer911, xmarkersarecoolx, xoxjojoxox, xxHeadInTheStarsxx, xxlil-mizz-hannahxx, xXxlil writer babyxXx, ZANESSA IS DA BEST, and Zunpip.

**Favoriters:**A-Not-So-Bad-Ending, a11796, BaByVsUpPoRtEr, Brenna May, channycreddielover15, ChannyRockerchick2000, cheetahcub, ChocoLalaLandGirl, cookiecruncher26, Death By Insanity, devil6967, Flutter360, ForeverChannyx, greennerd 101, hannahpie45, harryginny4ever100, heyitsgabby, J0929L, JazzofPalePhoenix, jonahmarz23, Karlita Jones, leechlover1901, maggie-mae-pie, momo0313, monkey87, Moonlit Lake Nightmare, mrpuppy, MusicAddict19, Princess Cruella, princesstaranee, RandomPeopleRox, Rockcandy775, SagraIvette, SashaStar, silver1996, SimplesonOfAwesomeness, SonnyChadFan, southernchristiangirl, stars1029, StarsAndMoons214, VeVe2491, WhiteChocolateAngel, xmarkersarecoolx, xoxjojoxox, xXSunnySonnyFanXx, and xXxlil writer babyxXx.

**THANKS AGAIN!**** (:**

* * *

"You knelt to the ground,  
and pulled out a ring and said,  
"Marry me, Juliet, you'll never have to be alone.  
I love you, and that's all I really know.  
I talked to your dad, go pick out a white dress,  
it's a love story, baby just say yes."  
We were both young when I first saw you..."

- Taylor Swift, _Love Story_

"The truth is, Santiago…" Chad said, "Sonny and I are dating."

Several gasps were heard from the live audience. Santiago reacted the same way, raising a hand over his mouth in shock. Sonny and Chad shared a worried glance, hoping their fans wouldn't take it too harsh. They had hoped for the exact opposite, craving cheers and excited shouts.

Santiago finally recovered from his shock, "You two…dating?"

Sonny nodded. "We've been together for two months, so we decided it was time to tell all of our fans. It wouldn't be fair to lie and keep it from them."

The show host nodded in understanding, flipping through his note cards for something quick or witty to say to them to start a good rumor. Truth it, his magazine sales were down and adding on to this story was exactly what he needed. He could easily pull one on them and make it seem like they have different intentions with each other.

"So, are you two being safe?" He asked, smirking at the couple.

Sonny's eyebrows creased. "Uh, what–" She began, cut off by Chad elbowing her. She looked at him questioningly, confused by his actions. He just gave her a curt nod, shushing her.

"Um, Santiago, we both believe to wait until marriage." Sonny nodded in realization, chuckling to herself. So that's what Santiago was up to, eh? Nothing gets past Sonny Monroe!

"Sonny doesn't seem to think so. She's over there laughing." Santiago retorted, smirking.

"I'm sure she's laughing about something else," he assured the interviewer. "Right, Sonny?" He asked, talking through his teeth.

"Oh, of course. I was just thinking about a new So Random! sketch we have coming out! Speaking of So Random!, why don't we talk about it?" She offered hopefully, dying to change the subject. The host must have caught on and he complied, agreeing to let the female star share news about her So Random!'s new season.

_Four years later…_

Chad dialed the phone number of his girlfriend of four years. They had stayed together through thick and thin ever since the interview with Teen Weekly, not breaking up once. Both of them stayed faithful, though, still as completely infatuated with one another as they were when they first decided to become a couple. The fan uproar eventually died down and everything negative came to a halt. Even the paparazzi that followed the couple around had quit pestering them so much.

He crossed his fingers that she would answer. He had been planning this night for weeks, right down to the minute in order to make it perfect and memorable for the both of them. Chad had even checked the whether every single hour that day to make sure nothing would swoop in and ruin his very important plans.

"Hey babe," Chad greeted, thankful that she answered the call.

She grinned into the phone, "Hey!" Chad's heart soared when he heard her angelic voice answer him and he felt the butterflies that he loved to hate return.

"How are you?" He asked, hoping she wasn't in a bad or sick mood.

"I'm great. I'm a little tired from filming today, though. Apparently the viewer count went down so Marshall has been pushing us extra hard. We filmed _four _episodes today! I just need a break, y'know?" She sighed.

"Yeah I can definitely relate." He thought on his feet, "How about we get together tonight so you can relax?"

"Sure, I'm free. The rest of my cast has been going easier on me for ditching pizza night to go out with you so often." She told him. He would have to thank Tawni later for complying with his request. He asked her in advance to let her miss their weekly dinner this week.

Chad chuckled, "How about I treat you to a real meal?"

She sighed, "I'm not really in the mood to go eat at some fancy restaurant, Chad."

"Good. Then we can go jump from the waterfall in our meadow and spend some time together. It'd almost be like we were the last people on Earth." Chad smiled, looking down at the picture of his girlfriend and himself on his bedside table lovingly. It was a photograph of the two of them taken by the paparazzi, but the couple hadn't seen the photographers and were snapped gazing into each others eyes happily. It must have been at least two or three years prior, yet they still looked at each other with the same desire as that day.

"I wouldn't have it any other way," she quoted him from four years ago, grinning from ear to ear.

"So you'll pick you up at six?" He asked her, crossing his fingers once again.

She nodded into the phone, "Sounds like a plan, Stan."

Chad smiled. "Okay, I'll see you then. Love you, Sonshine."

"Love you too, Chad," she grinned, hanging up the phone and walking into her closet.

Sonny pulled out various dresses, nice tops and skirts, laying them all across her bed as she considered wearing each one. Chad had mentioned jumping off the waterfall, so it couldn't be anything she had spent too much money on. But he also told her it would be like the old days, so if she was the only girl there, she would want to look as dashing and beautiful as ever.

She had a girl's instinct that tonight was going to be special so she decided on a pretty floral pink sundress that she'd never worn before. It had faded paisley designs at the top and the bottom was solid pink, the two separated by an inch-thick black ribbon.

She tied her hair in braids and let them sit while she applied her make-up, taking and shaking them out to leave behind a nice beachy wave hairstyle. She strapped on some black sandals and sat down on the couch to watch some TV before Chad's arrival.

Tonight was going to be a night to remember.

.:.:.:.:.

Chad arrived right on time, politely knocking on Sonny's apartment door and allowing her to answer it. After all, it would be rude to simply barge in. Sonny had changed Chad – he wasn't the same conceited, careless teenager he was four years ago.

She opened the door, wearing the most fitting, gorgeous sundress he had ever seen her in. She was trying to make this as hard as she could for him, wasn't she?

"Wow, Sonny, you look…" He continued, "I can't even think of a word to describe it. You look immensely beautiful."

She blushed, looking down at her shoes and returning her gaze to him. "You look very handsome as well, boyfriend."

"Thank you, girlfriend," he laughed, wrapping an arm around her waist. "You ready?"

She nodded, quickly grabbing her clutch and running out the door to meet him in the hallway. They walked out the door and stepped into the elevator, riding it down to the lobby level. Chad guided her through the many people and out to the parking lot, opening the passenger door for her. He had recently upgraded his ride from that awkward, white convertible to a newer black addition. It was sleek and perfect, and most importantly, didn't smell of elephant manure.

"So where are we going? Ugh, wait, I already know that. I don't know why I'm so nervous." She babbled, blushing again. Chad grinned, she had no idea.

He traced a finger up her jaw line, "I bet I'm more nervous that you are."

"Yeah right, Chad. You seem so calm, cool and collected." She whined, sticking out her lower lip.

"It's all part of the charm, Sonshine." He grinned, taking her hand in his as he used the other to steer. Sonny's heart beat sped up as she nervously tapped her foot.

They drove the rest of the way in silence, frequently 'sneaking' glances over at the other as they both blushed furiously. The radio was playing and every time a song slightly referred to love, Chad would lightly squeeze her hand, smiling smugly to himself. He was so in love the song may as well be about the two of them.

Once they arrived at the forest entrance, Chad hopped out of the car quickly and opened Sonny's door, offering her his hand as she gladly took it, allowing him to guide her to their secret spot. It was where they first fell in love, and because of that it would always be sentimental and meaningful to them both. They soon walked out into the familiar green-grassed opening, stepping into it and sitting down on the sheet that was already laid on the ground. Next to it was a weaved wooden basket.

Sonny grinned, "You made a picnic! You planned this, didn't you?"

"Yeah…" He grinned, "But the basket it empty. The food is in a cooler in my car, so I'll have to go get it. There's a note for you in the basket, though. Read it when I'm gone."

Sonny watched as he walked away, noting that he walked straight past his car. What was going on? She took the handle of the picnic basket and pulled it over to her, opening it up and taking out the note.

It read:

_Sonny,  
__So you're probably thinking why I didn't go to my car. I wasn't lying – the cooler is in my car – but there's another reason for why I brought you here tonight. You'll know about it soon enough, and trust me, I can't wait. Follow the clue at the end of this note and it will lead to the answer of all your questions.  
__Love,  
__Chad (:_

_Roses are red,  
__Violets are blue,  
__When I was pushed in,  
__You jumped in too._

I squinted at the clue. If it has roses and violets, it must be around the meadow. And the only thing you can jump into around here is water. The only place it could be is… the waterfall!

Sonny took off running in direction of the waterfall, forgetting about my cute dress and expensive sandals. All she wanted to know was what the 'answer' was. He'd obviously planned this meticulously and she was ecstatic to find out what it would lead to.

Tucked under a rock near the edge of the waterfall was another piece of folded paper. She slowly walked over to it, scared to fall off. She reached the rock and snatched the note up, jumping away from the ledge in fear.

_Nico is skinny,  
__Grady is plump,  
__The next clue is  
__Near our tree stump._

Sonny immediately knew where he was talking about. He had first asked her to be his official girlfriend on the tree stump, so it was automatically _theirs_. It was shortly after they were on Santiago's show, and he had brought her here and made a memory that would last for forever. Literally. In small carved letters they wrote 'CDC+ASM' across the base of it. It wouldn't be hard for her to locate.

She pushed her way back through the vines and towards the stump, crouching down next to it and picking up the next folded clue. Anticipation flew through her veins in excitement.

_Now in the basket,  
__There's plenty to eat.  
__You'll find the next clue,  
__When you bite into your meat._

What the heck? What did he want her to do, choke?

Regardless, she walked all the way back to the basket and opened it, revealing freshly made food. There was a plastic bag with a sandwich inside of it marked _Sonny_, so she took it out. It didn't look deadly, it was just a normal ham sandwich.

Flipping over the sandwich bag, she saw another folded note sitting under the sandwich. She followed Chad's rules, though, and ate the sandwich quickly, for she hadn't eaten all day. As soon as the barely-chewed food scratched it's way down her through, she snatched the clue, quickly opening it and beginning to read.

_Ever since I met you,  
__I learned all your fears,  
__And I know one of them is forests.  
__But there lies the next clue,  
__So after all these years,  
__It's time you act like a tourist._

The confusing clue led her in the middle of the forest. There was nothing here; it was deserted. Sonny began to tremble, wondering if this was some sick joke. Did he just get her all excited so he could break up with her in the middle of the woods and leave her stranded to die? Or was she on a prank show episode that he agreed to participate in?

A sudden flash of white caught her eye and she whipped her head around, snatching the piece of paper off of the tree.

_X Marks the Spot_, it read. What? Where's the X? Her question was soon answered as her eyes danced along the wooded area, landing underneath a giant tree where a distinct _X_ was sketched into the ground.

"X marks the spot," she whispered happily, enthusiastic on reaching the last clue.

Sonny grabbed a sharp-edged rock next to her and began to scrape at the soil, digging until the rock came in contact with something other than dirt. She looked down to see a small golden box with a black circular button. She gasped, taking out the box an opening it. Inside was a beautiful diamond ring, with several smaller diamonds surrounding it.

She stood up with the box in hand and turned, looking up to see Chad a few inches from her face, a soft smile on his face. He grinned sheepishly, taking the gold box in his hand and getting down on one knee.

"Sonny Monroe, I love you." She immediately knew where this was going. "I've loved you since the day I met you, even if you were in that hideous fat suit. You may have not known at the time, but I fell for you that day. I fell for your smile and your big brown eyes, even if I didn't know that all your weight belonged to Madge. I may have slipped a few times, showing my feelings when I dressed up as Eric, danced with you at prom, and finally when I asked you out. And I'm so glad I did, Sonny, because these have been the best four years of my life." He told her, a slight crooked smile on his face.

She searched his eyes for any joking or amused expression but failed to find one, deciding this was the real deal. He was finally proposing after four years of being together. He was clearly nervous, but she didn't see why – didn't he see that she would do whatever with him, whenever?

"Sonny…" He continued nervously. Sonny watched Chad knowingly, her heart beating faster then ever as words escaped her. Her hands shook with nerves as she felt like her throat was closing up in happiness. "Will you marry me?" He asked sincerely, his voice slightly wavering.

Sonny let out a ragged breath, trying to quickly gather herself together to not cause him further agony from not answering. She nodded enthusiastically, falling into his arms and wrapping her own around his neck. She softly pressed her lips to his with enthusiasm, her lips peppering his face with kisses. Her warm breath tickled Chad's lips and he shivered slightly.

"Of course I'll marry you, Chad," she grinned, tears welling up in her eyes as a few of them fell. He wiped them with the pad of his thumb, cupping her cheek in his hand as she nuzzled into his touch. He took advantage of the moment and slung an arm around her waist, pulling her closer for a more passionate kiss. He backed gently into a nearby tree, his body fully pressed against hers as they ravished each other eagerly. Sonny's fingers ran through his hair, pulling and kneading against his scalp. His were softly tracing circles into the small of her back.

"I love you so much," Sonny gushed, slightly pulling back from the kiss. He felt her lips move against his as she spoke.

He smirked, "I love you more."

"No you don't!" She insisted.

"Yes I do!"

"Fine!" Sonny smiled.

"Fine!"

He grinned, "Good."

"Good."

"So are we good?"

"No," he began. She looked up at him in question. He raised her hand and slid the ring onto her ring finger, grinning.

"Now we're good." He smiled, kissing her again.

* * *

You guys are the best! Thanks for following my first finished multi-chapter and my first story to go over 100 reviews! It means a lot! (: And if any of you care, I finally got over the Miley CD! I'm pretty happy to be done with it. My new favorite song is The Prayer by Kid Cudi. Check it out! (: Bye and thanks again for making this story a success!

REVIEW******(:  
:)** – Loved it!  
******:/** – Ehh, it was okay.**  
****:( **– Yuck, this was awful!**  
****:DDDD** – I wasn't gonna review but since this is the last chapter and all I'm going to. (:

**- S3r3ndipity**

**P.S.**Check out my new multichapter, Chad Dylan Cooper's My New GFF! It's now up and posted. (: Read and review it and I'll love you forever in the non-creepy way! haha


End file.
